


The colour destiny

by kimgdoyoung



Category: NCT (Band), Way V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates, Unhealthy Relationships, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimgdoyoung/pseuds/kimgdoyoung
Summary: In a world where you meet your soulmate when a coloured ribbon appears on your body, Ten, a colourblind artist, finds his soulmate while planning his wedding.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Challenge #3 — soulmates





	The colour destiny

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This work contains depicted UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIPS and slight INFIDELITY mentions.

They say soulmates come when we least expect them to come, but Ten wished for them to announce their encounter, at least it wouldn't be that… well, inconvenient.

How unfortunate was his life already, since he was born their parents knew his son was going to live a quiet  _ extraordinary and difficult  _ life “He is colorblind” those were the news his parents got when they asked him for a red pen and he gave them a black one.

In a world where you find your soulmate when a certain color ribbon appears, Ten thought his life was well screwed, a joke, a cruel one.

His life went on, never really wanting to see the  _ true colors _ that life offered, his parents did their best to make their son's life easier, even tho, he never complained about the way he saw the world, he thought it was beautiful.

He lived without complaints, happy, even when people made fun of the way he dressed, or when he got into art college and his paintings were  _ different,  _ he believed that life was beautiful as it was.

At some point he wondered if meeting his soulmate would help him see the world the way everyone saw it.

“Is okay Ten, soulmates aren’t that important anyways” that was what his best friend Taeyong said “They will come when you least expect it” but life went on and at 28 he lost all hope to fall in love.

That until a certain man appeared in his life, Johnny was his soulmate, well, at least he wanted to convince himself of that. Even when Johnny joked in ways he didn’t understand, he loved the man, even when on his first Solo Exhibition as a photographer Johnny wasn’t there, he knew the latter loved him, even after the older called his art bad, he convinced himself it was out of love for him to become better.

His life was simple, with close to none color in it, his relationship was just like everyone else was, with fights and tears, kisses and gifts, he convinced himself of it even when Johnny proposed and his ribbon didn’t appear, even when Johnny’s did, even after he said yes, Ten was still colour blind.

Some time before, Ten heard about people that were colourblind and when they got their ribbons their sight got healed gradually until they married their soulmate, he expected it to happen to him too, he wanted to see the world just like Johnny did, just like taeyong described it to him.

That was until he met a man, Ten hired a wedding planner, reason being, Johnny was travelling for some reason and he well, he wanted everything to be beautiful on his dreamed day.

Cream Day was a wedding business managed and founded by Kim Doyoung, a 28 years old man with luxurious and expensive taste when planning a wedding, when Ten stepped inside his store for the first time he thought that everything was beautiful, stress free to his sight, most of the furniture and things inside there were white “Cream indeed” Ten thought to himself, everything was too beautiful to his sight and when he heard his name being said by such a soft voice, something inside him felt right, just where it needed to be. 

“Good evening Mr Ten, I’m Doyoung, glad to meet you” the man, wearing a cream sweater with black jeans and red shoes, sat in front of him , with a gummy smile that made his heart feel warm.

On that first meeting Ten excused himself earlier than planned, something was wrong.

Their second meeting Doyoung arrived at their meeting with a ribbon, a bright red one, adorning his neck, Ten on his side was again alone, sitting there wearing a red beret that made his face look even cuter.

“Mr Ten, I enjoy our meetings” Doyoung said, Ten felt the ribbon that appeared after their first meeting tense on his wrist, “But I hope your fiancé can come next time” Doyoung said smiling, but the words that left his mouth felt cold in Ten’s heart.

“Excuse me” Ten said, softly, “I’m sorry if this is intrusive but… last time, you didn't have a ribbon, Do you perhaps…”

“Mr Ten” Doyoung cut him off abruptly “I meet a lot of people everyday, If by any chance I meet my soulmate I’ll notice, can we please continue with the planning of your wedding?”

When Ten hired Doyoung he told the other about his sight, about how he wasn’t able to see colour red, that he just bought clothes hopping those could match and usually those never did, but after their second meeting he found out that something in Doyoung’s eyes changed, before he saw light and happiness but then there was sadness and dark.

The planning went on without Johnny, Ten loved every suggestion Doyoung gave to him it somehow felt as if the latter was planning his own wedding and somehow it was what he wanted.

“The big day is close and Johnny never went to one of the meetings with that Doyoung guy” Taeyong said, fixing his ribbon on ankle “Also, is great your ribbon is there, I told you it was gonna appear” 

“Yong… Can you come with me and Doyoung tomorrow?” Ten said “I know you have your own life but… I want someone to tell me how Doyoung’s plans are going”

Taeyong felt the need in his friend's voice, it was not that he felt uncertain about his wedding planner's decisions, there was something else and he wanted it to be confirmed by him.

  
  


When Taeyong arrived at the usual place Ten and doyoung met he felt something was… different in his friend’s attitude, as soon as Doyoung stepped a foot inside the cafeteria his eyes went as big as the moon was.

“Can you tell me if his ribbon is perhaps red?” Ten said low, like a whisper that died while giving his last breath.

“Ten…” Taeyong said looking at his friend, nodding.

“I’m sorry for my lateness, my earlier meeting went overdue. Hello, my name is Kim Doyoung” Doyoung said, extending his hand to Taeyong. ''You must be Johnny, don’t you?”

Before Taeyong could answer no, he felt a kick on his ankle, “Yes, i’m sorry this is the first time we meet just two days before the wedding”

“Don’t worry, Ten did mention you were the CEO of a magazine” Doyoung said, harshness in his voice and tension creeping up his face “I hope your wedding meets the beauty you wanted” Doyoung spat, sarcasm evident in his voice “ of course is pretty late for me to make major changes if there’s something in particular you want to change I will try my best” he concluded, with a smile that wasn’t honest at all.   


When Doyoung left their last meeting before the wedding, Ten broke apart in the arms of his best friend.

“Why is he quiet about it tho” Taeyong whispered patting his friend back “I mean, his ribbon is right there, on plain sight, everyone can tell you two have the same colour!!” he was confused.

“Wasn’t it cruel enough? To give a colourblind human the chance to fall in love… with the wrong person?” Ten said, before shutting himself inside his heart again.

The wedding day arrived, while Taeyong still tried to convince Ten to cancel, to talk to Doyoung and confront him about it, everything felt like it was too late.

“Ten, are you ready” he heard from behind the door, Doyoung knocking before entering the room.

When he saw Ten, his eyes confessed everything that he needed, he finally saw it, the red bright ribbon that adorned Doyoung’s neck, the pink on his lips, the red, roses adorning the garden outside, he felt everything was in place, except for his fiancé, the man that despite saying he loved him, not even once asked him how the planning was going.

“How do I look?” Ten asked, his voice trembling and low, sad. 

“... Well, I’m not your fiancé so my opinion doesn’t matter” Doyoung said, approaching Ten “But let me fix your tie” his long fingers held the wool piece around Ten’s neck. “I met Johnny, he was outside” he said smiling to Ten, it was the closest Doyoung has ever been to Ten, he was beautiful, the red on his neck framing his beautiful, elegant and fragil features, perfect.

“Sorry I lied to you” Ten smiled, locking eyes with Doyoung “It was embarrassing that he never was able to come and plan this day with me” 

“I don’t care, I just hope you’re happy with what we made” Doyoung said “Okay!” he said, quickly letting his hold loose from Ten’s tie “You’re ready to marry him… your soulmate”

“Yeah… I guess I am” Ten said, softly “Doyoung…” his voice felt strange when saying his name “Can you please close your eyes?” he asked.

When Doyoung closed his eyes he felt Ten’s lips on his “Thanks for planning this day with me” Ten said, putting a small envelope inside Doyoung’s pocket before leaving the room.  Doyoung opened his eyes after Ten left the room, the letter in his pocket shining in a red bright envelope with his name on it.

_ My dear. My Love. _

_ Today I’m marrying a man that I don’t love. Even after 5 years of trying to convince myself about it, there are no feelings in my heart for him. _

_ The past 5 months with you have given me a gift only love could give to me, the most precious one, something Johnny never did, but you know? I hate you Kim Doyoung, I really do. I hate you for being a  _

_ coward, for giving me this precious, so beautiful gift. _

_ After Taeyong met you the other day I confirmed what I have been suspecting all this time and I want to know, why?  _ _ Why didn't you tell me I, we are soulmates? Why did you plan a wedding for me to  _

_ marry another man? Why did you give me the gift of colour sight? _

_ The first color I saw was that pink of your lips, on that very first time we met that was the only place I could see. _

_ Doyoung, if you really love me, If you want me to be happy, please avoid this wedding, because while I hate you for being a coward, I must confess I’m the biggest one between us, Doyoung, my love, I’ll  _

_ wait for your response. _

_ Ten _

  
  
  


The nuptial march started, Johnny was standing in a garden filled with red roses, on the right Taeyong was staring at his best friend from afar. Ten waited for Doyoung to take him before walking to Johnny, but he didn’t came. He walked slowly, hoping, expecting, gathering courage to run away, but none of that happened when he finally was in front of Johnny. When the ceremony  started and Ten felt his sight loose every colour, as it was supposed when you tie yourself to the wrong soul. 

“Johnny Suh, will you take Ten for you to protect him and love him until death breaks you apart?” The father said “I do” Johnny replied with his funny voice, looking at Ten with so much love yet not meaning any of it.

“And you, Ten, take Johnny Suh as your husband until death breaks you apart?” Ten hesitated, a minute, two minutes and Taeyong looking to the floor right behind him. 

“Ten?” Johnny asked “Yeah?” he said “Can you repeat the question?”

Everyone was confused, a silent noise going all over the place, “Do you take Johnny Suh as your husband?” the father repeated.

“Ah… Uh…” Ten let out “Uh… Yeah? I guess” He finally said, looking around as if trying to catch Doyoung staring from somewhere.

“If there’s someone that’s against this union shall speak now or silence forever” the father said.

And finally, the voice that gave Ten colour to his life was heard “I do”

  
  


Soulmates are meant to come when we least expect them, but Ten couldn’t be more happy that his arrived just in time.

A bright red ribbon perking from Ten’s wrist caught everyone’s attention, a man with a dark suit and a bright red ribbon on his neck running to him, holding him close, fearing to lose what is meant to be.

“I’m not a coward” Doyoung whispered in his ear “I’m overly dramatic” he smiled, Ten finally crying, not because he was hurt but because he could finally see each and every colour to ever exist.

_ ["Everyone is freaking out -Taeyong said laughing through the phone- but I give my respects to Doyoung for that dramatic entrance, call me when you arrive to London okay?? Tell him that Jaehyun and I will fly to wherever the two of you are and beat his ass if he hurts you the way Johnny did"]  _

Ten was happy, flying next to his soulmate towards the future he never knew was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this short story about love, please don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you like reading it 😊


End file.
